Alexis Black
| music = "Rise" by Skrape (Scream Intro) | affiliation = | current_efeds = MWE | brand = Mayhem | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Methodical | finisher = Near Life Experience Euphoria | will = | wont = | trainer = Joesph Sharpman | handler = Tex™ | debut = September 28, 2009 | record = 3-0-0 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Alexis Black (born May 22, 1988), is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (MWE) wrestling on their bi-weekly program Monday Night Mayhem. Black is a graduate of the acclaimed Dallas Wrestling Academy and is the star pupil of pro-wrestling trainer Joseph Sharpman = Career = Dallas Wrestling Academy (2008-2009) Black began his pro-wrestling training at the age of 20 in the then newly formed Dallas Wrestling Academy and quickly earned the attention of former MWE United States Champion, and DWA owner and main trainer Joseph Sharpman. Within just a few months of his training Black was described as the "superstar of the future" by Sharpman and his fellow students. Illinois Championship Wrestling & nu-Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment(2009) In September 2009, Black was signed by the MWE to wrestle and continue his wrestling training in their developmental territory Illinois Championship Wrestling. Here he quickly earned the requirements to move to the main roster, but personally decided to stay behind in a quest for the ICW National Championship, a triple threat ladder match was booked for Killer Intent between Black, James Preston and Madison Seton for the ICW title however the development territory was closed before the iPPV could take place. Instead the trio of superstars were moved up to the main MWE roster to participate on the MNM brand. Before even competing on television, Black was named as the final and youngest member of Team MWE. Along with long time MWE veterans D.C. and Sinc Mercier as well as others. However James Preston took offense to this and was quick to slander the decision as "A decision only a wanker could make" and Black responded by putting his Team MWE spot on the line against the two superstars he was scheduled to wrestle against for the ICW Title. On ICW's final show Black would lose his Team MWE spot to Madison Seton after the brutal ladder match. After this contest the two were put in a one-on-one rematch for the spot, however Alexis Black would no-show the event and was later released from his MWE contract. Ultimate Underground Wrestling (UUW) Society Alexis Black debuted in UUW on the May 2nd show Ultimate Legacy when he attacked Derek Sitar disguised as a fan after a grueling championship match. After defeating Sitar in an extremely one sided match Black would reveal his reason for attacking him at the PPV stating "It was a message to James Preston" The following show Black would brutally attacking Preston after his match, leaving the man bloodied due to a vicious shot to the head with the steel ring steps. The two men were scheduled to meet at the next PPV however the company would be bought out before they could have their match. MWE Reborn UUW was bought out by D.C. after he was given the entire company of Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment as compensation of his multi-million dollar contract. The buy out of UUW included all UUW PPV names,trademarks, footage and perhaps most important contracts (with at least 3 months remaining) this included the contract of Alexis Black. Whom after nearly a year made his return to MWE winning a match against Peter Kaymakican on the first edition of Monday Night Mayhem under the new management. That same night Black attacked James Preston yet again, however this time Black himself would end up being whipped against the production truck in the parking lot before running off into the night. On the August 9th edition of Mayhem Black would once again gain an upper hand in his rivalry with Preston when he took his long time friend and mentor, Chris England, hostage. The ransom for England was simple a challenge to Preston, a Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight at Crowning Glory. Worried about the well-being of his friend Preston accepted the challenge! Later that night Black would go on to defeat co-number one contender Zack Crash in singles competition, and was confronted by Leon "The Virus" Roberts after the match with a proposition. On August 22, Alexis Black hit Crowning Glory IV and the world hard when he not only defeated Preston in a bloodied street fight, but would go on in the evening to interfere in the "I Quit" Main Event between Zack Crash and The Virus. In this bought he would first try to help Virus pick up the victory, only to turn on him after too many orders he refused to follow anymore. = Personal Life = Alexis was born and raised in the small town of Fort Frances and is the only child of single mother Sandra Black. Black never met his father and credits Joseph Sharpman as being his father figure. As revealed in an interview with PWI in 2009 he has a small tattoo of "SB" his mother's initials on his right ankle. Black has no other visible tattoos to date. He is currently in a relationship with MWE diva Alice. The two began dating after meeting at the Dallas Wrestling Academy. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Near-Life Experience'' (One-Armed Swinging Neckbreaker) :*''Euphoria'' (Snap DDT transferred into King Crab Hold) *'Signature Moves' :*''It Came From Canada I'' - (Border City Stretch) :*''It Came From Canada II'' - (Double Underhook Backbreaker) :*''D.O.A.'' - (Gogoplata) :*''Skullfuck!'' - (Brainbuster - Occasionally onto top turnbuckle) :*Double Knee Gutbuster :*MMA Elbows :*Spear :*Diving Senton :*Diving Elbow Drop :*Double Foot Stomp to grounded opponent :*Double Underhook DDT :*Sit-Out Cradle Driver :*Multiple Kick Variations :*Yakuza Kick :**Superkick :**Running Punt to the gut :**Running Enzuguri :**Glimmering Warlock :**Orton Stomps :**Shoot kicks to seated opponent :**Soccer Kick to face :*Suicide Dive :*Reverse Bulldog :*Lungblower :*Cut-Throat Backbreaker :*Liontamer (Elevated Boston Crab with knee to neck - as a tribute to Sharpman) *'Managers' :*'Allison Durden' *'Taunts' :*Eeriely blowing a kiss to his opponent before using a finisher :*Holding a "Finger Gun" point blank against either his own or his opponent's head :*Walking over a downed opponent *'Nicknames' :*"Hell's Angel" :*"King of ICW" :*'"God's Unwanted Child"' :*'"Emo Warrior"' *'Entrance Music' :*"My World" - Brand New Sin :*"Look At Me Now" - Reveille :*'"Rise"' - Skrape (Scream Intro) = External Links = *Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment *Current Titantron Category:1988 births Category:Canadian Wrestlers